


A Storm Worth Waiting For

by RebelDrFerguson



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Smutt, bit of fighting, kinky sonic smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDrFerguson/pseuds/RebelDrFerguson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and clara have landed in Victorian London to help out with some mystery murders.<br/>(Based loosely on the first episode of series 8 - yet written way before it began)<br/>oh and my Doctor likes hugs and hiding in wardrobes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shadows

A STORM WORTH WAITING FOR   CHAPTER 1

“Tea Miss Clara”? Jenny asked approaching the thoughtful looking brunette who was lost in her own world. Clara turned her attention from her thoughts to nod at the small woman. “Yes, Please” she sighed and watched her pour the hot tea into the delicate china on the table in front of her, as Jenny left the room, Clara looked back out the window into the dark stormy street. 3 days they had been here now and she was well...bored. Yes it was nice to have a break from running from deadly creatures or vindictive arch villains they always ended up running into, but even with the peace, she couldn’t enjoy it. The last few days had been a real nightmare.

This poor little town was under attack by some unknown and horrible entity that had spent the past month killing off its residents. From just the odd body in the river, to 3 or 4 in the street it then killed over 100 people in a evening garden party. Of course The Doctor was head first into solving this mystery, and became even more enthralled when both Vastra and Jenny arrived from London. Thanks to a friend of Jenny’s here, they had been give rooms in the local vicarage to use during their stay. So that’s where they all currently were. It was late night, it was raining heavily and she and Vastra were working in one of the dining rooms.

The residents that had witnessed the attacks gave them such little to go on. It all happened in a space of a few seconds and all that was remembered was a thunderous roar and blinding white flash of light. She straightened in her seat glancing to Vastra who was seated on the other side of the table shuffling through a mountain of browning papers and photos. Clara looked to the group of pictures and book she had in front her. She had been sat here for well over 2 hours and so far she had found nothing apart from a few unexplained shadows that didn’t seem to have any reason to be there. Sipping at her tea she pondered what The Doctor would be doing. He had locked himself away yesterday afternoon in the small library here in the vicarage with several large encyclopaedias from his beloved ship. He hadn’t even left to eat with them. “I’ve no idea what I'm looking at anymore” she heard Vastra mumble, looking up she saw her packing all the papers back into the folder, “Can you take this up to him dear, he may find it more useful” she said sliding the folder across to Clara. Clara jumped at the chance to stretch her legs. Collecting the folder she began towards the hall stairs to the upper floor.

She paused at the bottom of the steps taking a deep breath and began the climb. As she walked the stairs her thoughts drifted to her new Time Lord. God he had changed. He was no longer that youthful, floppy haired, graceless, chin boy she copped into playing boyfriend at Christmas. No. She now had a older looking, silver haired, sharp tongued, much more grumpy fatherly doctor. She smiled as she recalled some of their first adventures together. He was still very sensitive even if he wouldn’t admit to it, and thankfully had claimed back some of that style and grace he had lost in his previous regeneration. The turn in the corridor brought her directly outside the large wooden door of the library. She stepped hesitantly inside no wanting to disturb him if he was reading. He had a horrible temper. Through thankfully she had never had his rage directed at herself; she worked hard to avoid ever upsetting the alien. Alien. Jesus. He looked so human, felt so human, spoke English, well that was down to the tardis translation circuit but he just ... oh never mind. She had to remember that he wasn’t human. He had two hearts and a time machine for goodness sake.

Finding her courage she stepped further into the room and looked around. Finally seeing him hidden by a pile of books, he was sat in an old red leather chair, legs out crossed in front of him, huge thick book open in his lap and glasses perched on his nose. She must have frozen up again as he startled her breaking the silence of the room. “Are you going to stand there all day Oswald or have you got something for me?” he asked with a smirk seeing her physically jump, squeak and clutch the folder tighter. _Why the hell did he do that to her? Why was that accent so damn...attractive!_ Her brain shouted. Swallowing hard she stood in front of the time lord holding out the folder, hoping that he couldn’t see her shaking in the low light of the room. Closing the Large book in his lap The Doctor sat forward, reaching out a tentative hand for the folder from his companion.

She was such a fragile thing. Though so were most human females when he thought about it. Especially when they were this young. Just like a flower. Just like, Rose. He shuck his head as Clara broke him from the oncoming darkening memory. “Vastra sent me up with this for you, said it may be of some help” she spoke confidently, well at least she hope she had. Just one look from this Doctor sent shivers down her spine. It was known back on earth she had a thing for a...more ‘mature’ guy, and this sudden ‘silver fox’? Yes. Silver fox, was working its way into her heart. She stepped back biting her lip as he began to flick through the pages in the folder and tried to take note of all the book titles on the shelves beside her rather than the movement of his long skilful fingers.. _.’Stop that’_ she tried to tell herself. ‘I wonder what those hands would feel like against me in the shower’ wondered her libido. She almost gasped at the idea feeling herself blush rapidly, Damn her blasted hormones. Damn her love for older men as well. Truthfully chin boy had been more of a brother than anything. Sure he had been handsome and caring. But this one, Oh god, every room they had been in together recently had sent her mind wildly spinning as many kinky fantasies as fast as it could, on tables, over desks, against walls, in chairs or on sofas, in the kitchen on the counter on a morning, when he came in all dishevelled from tinkering in the TARDIS and then passing out in the hammock, _‘on the console!!’_ screamed her libido suddenly making Clara spin on her hell and pretend to browse the mantel in order to hide the blush she was sporting now.

She hadn’t seen The Doctor close the folder, nor seen him watching her with what could only be admiration. He cleared his throat and stood, as Clara slowly turned back around again, she was shocked by the Time Lord’s sudden closeness. When had he crossed the room? She tugged at her cardigan nervously. “So any help?” she asked timidly. He smirked yet again at her almost fearful look, he hated the fact she wasn’t as brave with him as she had been with the younger him. Yes he did have a tendency to snap unintentionally, or sound more annoyed when questioned, but he would never be upset or mad at her. He just didn’t have the heart, or hearts.She had set of a chain reaction in him that he knew would only lead to his down fall and heart break but couldn’t bring himself to stop it. “Well, Vastra has found the Williams Family archives which should help us a little, and I think I'm finding a pattern to these attacks, Whatever this monster is, it’s not highly fond of sunlight” he answered scratching at the stubble that was beginning to show through on his chin. Clara bit her lip yet again as if it would prevent all the voices in her head that were flailing about the place on how attractive such a simple action was and shouldn’t be. ‘Stroke it, Stroke it!’ shouted her libido. ‘Shut up’ she mental countered angrily.

“I err, Found, Shadows...” she tried to reply but struggled against all the rather un-lady like words that were fighting in her head to come out. The Doctor looked to her curiously. “Shadows...” he asked blinking at his companion. Clara cleared her throat knotting her hands in his skirt. “Yeah, Shadows in the photographs from the garden party” she watched him carefully for a response; he frowned and crossed his arms awaiting further explanation, “they, erm, they had no reason to be there, there wasn’t anything in the photograph that could have caused them, and they are all a similar shape” she explained. The Doctor clicked his tongue and sighed, “Interesting...yet without some idea as to what creature this is yet, sadly of little help” he groaned. Thankfully Jenny knocked on the door frame saving Clara from trying to find another conversation starter.

“Dinner is ready in the Dining room Doctor, Miss Clara” she said smiling at the pair. The doctor offered her a rare smile back, ‘Thank you Jenny we will be right with you’ he said as he gestured Clara ahead of him ‘Perhaps dinner will give us a bit of break from all this work Clara, I think we’re getting a little tired to continue tonight” they followed Jenny down stairs into the dining room to sit with her and Vastra. With dinner seen to they were now all sat around the table looking at the pictures Clara had mentioned in the library, “So it must be some form of perhaps amphibian creature, seemingly partly nocturnal in a sense, and of perhaps humanoid shape?” said The Doctor as he lent back in the chair with a huff, “All incidents suggest it rose from an area of water” said Vastra sipping a fresh come of Darjeeling tea. “If that’s correct, shouldn’t it be out tonight?” questioned Clara frightened, looking out to the bay windows to the small ponds in the front that was over flowing with all the rain that was still battering the glass panes.

“Does suggest that yes Clara, yet with everyone safely tucked away in their homes, we should need not worry about an attack tonight” he offered gently reaching to hold her small hand in his now larger palm. The gesture seemed to comfort the girl as she sat back with a smile to the Time Lords re-assurance. Vastra tugged her robes tighter around her as she felt a draft flow though the room, glancing at the fire to make sure it wasn’t getting low. “Can you hear knocking?” asked Jenny as she paused in opening a fresh packet of biscuits. They all held their breath to hear the faint sound of knocking and scrapping. It was the low grunt from the window and Jenny’s gasp of horror as she pointed to something dashing past, its black arm sliding out of the gap in the now open window that had them all on their feet. “What was that?” asked Vastra reaching for her small revolver in her bag.

“I'm not sure, it could be the creature” said The Doctor whipping out his sonic and running it across the base of the window. “Odd readings suggest...mammal...perhaps even prehistoric?” he said “You two take the left of the house, me and Clara will take the right, shout if you see any more sign of it” he said as they split to search. Clara’s heart was pounding. Most of the house was dark now, and even with the doctor beside her she was terrified. She did not plan on dying tonight. As they reach the front doors to the house, they joined Vastra and Jenny. “Nothing” said Vastra “It seems to have fled” she sighed pocketing her gun. The Doctor cautiously opened the front door and stepped out onto the porch. The rain had stopped. He sniffed heavily as if trying to catch a scent. “Right, Clara Stay with Jenny, Vastra would you mind helping me take a look in the street?” he asked waving his sonic around in the air again. She nodded and gestured to Jenny to take her spare revolver.

It had been almost 20 mins since the doctor and Vastra had stepped outside to look for the creature. Clara was pacing back and forth across the bay window hoping they returned soon. She looked to Jenny who had fallen asleep sat in one of the large red leather chairs. What if the doctor needed her? What if he had been hurt? Finding a sudden burst of courage she grabbed her black coat and slipped out the front door skipping into the street. She looked left then right. Nothing and Nobody. There wasn’t even a wind. She set off to her right to the small warehouse. Just as she reached the corner she heard a growl from behind her. Spinning around she spotted a rather black, Cat like, thing racing towards her.

 _‘RUN’_ screamed her brain, and that she did, she ran down the adjoining street and dived into a closed alleyway. She stepped cautiously to one side trying to see whether the creature had followed her when she felt an arm grasp her waist. Clara gasped as she felt an arm pull her back forcefully, "Hush Clara, let it pass" the doctor breathed on the shell of her ear sending a shiver down her spine. She held her breath listening intently, but apart from The Doctor’s shallow breathing she could only hear the rough grunts of the monster that had chased them into the alleyway. As its shadow disappeared, The Doctor slide in front of her and risked a peek around the corner still holding her firmly to his side. His long slender fingers pressing hard into her small hip bone. Once he was sure it had past he turned to her, she couldn’t see much of his expression due to the shadows thrown by the weak night street lamps, yet she was more than certain he was possibly angry, perhaps slightly curious.

This version tended to jump and bite first before asking questions, and she hated that, yet she was determined to shake him from the darkness Trenzalore had instilled in him. He lent in closely “Just what did you think you were doing young lady, I told you to stay in the house with Jenny!” He growled low, a warning yet not exactly unkind, she swallowed seeing the cool blue eyes she was slowly falling in love with stare deep into her chocolate brown ones. “I… I’m sorry, I was worried for you, that thing, has killed a lot of people Doctor…” she squeaked, her bravery failing her as she felt him grip her small hand in his much larger rough palm and begin to drag her back to the house. “I do NOT need saving Clara, not anymore. Please, for your own sake my girl if I tell you to keep away bloody well do as I say!” He growled again stopping suddenly causing her to run into his firm chest as he whipped round to hear her argument. Her blood boiled, how dare he order her around! How many time had he needed saving and SHE HAD saved him! But words failed her as his next words caused her actions to speak louder than any words.

“Please Clara, I can’t bear to think of you hurt, it would be too much for me to bare after all we have been through, Is it so much to ask that I can have safe knowledge your okay when things are bad, I know I’m not him, and again I’m sorry that idiot hurt you, but I’ve changed, and I need you. I need you Clara. I can’t lose you”. She took mere seconds to process the look in his eyes under the street lamp before throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into a fiery kiss.

Time lord laws be damned - he would be hers.


	2. No Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara can't sleep, neither can her Doctor....

His brain went blank. His lips moved on auto as he felt her tongue lick at his lower lip and teeth nip wiling him to react. His hands found her hips and he had to fight back the moan rising in his throat as she pressed herself closer. Her mind was screaming. Her body was on fire. Her libido had passed out in a fit of passion as she felt magnetized to him as she felt his hands grip at his hips. He tasted like heaven. Well as much as what she believed heaven might taste like at least. She felt his rough stubble against her chin and could taste the gravy and mint from dinner and good lord of mercy she wanted to EAT him! Sadly her brain managed to signal air was of need even with his respiratory bypass (or whatever) and broke the kiss. Both stood panting for several moments until Clara’s libido jerked awake! _‘You kissed him, omg yes finally..._ ’ it danced around happily, _‘Oh shit, shit shit!’_ her brain suddenly thought. This was bad. Very very bad. Rule one with The Doctor: DON'T fall in love.

She moved back from his arms trying to avoid the confused yet lustful gaze her was giving her. Seeing her sudden fearful reaction and thinking that obviously wasn’t as good as he first thought, he pocketed his sonic and straighten his coat. Clearing his throat he held his hand back out to her. “We erm, we should get back inside” he offered gently, Clara bit her lip and tried to remain emotionless. She took the offered hand carefully and nodded her approval. As they made their way back to the house her libido spoke up again. _‘What hell are you doing?! Can you not see he wanted you woman, stop faffing about and say something!!’_ it yelled in frustration, admittedly the air had suddenly become thick with tension. Neither spoke a word until they got inside the house. It was only when Vastra and Jenny jumped from their seats, did the Doctor explain the events of the evening. Clara remained quite beside him feeling just a little foolish about both sneaking out against his wishes and then snogging him senseless in the street.

 _‘Oh god, What if he sends me home after this?’_ she thought, she jerked her head up as she heard the Doctor call her name. The girl was lost deep in thought he noted as he spoke about their run in with the monster. Had he really sounded that pathetic to have her need to kiss him? He wondered. _‘She just feels sorry for you_ ’ said his mind. _‘They all feel sorry for you’_ he sighed. “I think me and Clara will retire, it very late, I would think you would very much like to get some sleep wouldn’t you Clara?” he asked, she jerked her head up to fix him with a warm eyed stare “Erm, yes, it is very late” she offered back. The Doctor walked Clara to her room, where they stood outside for a few moments both wondering what to say.

“I'm sorry...” Clara whispered, the Doctor looked to her giving her one hell of a smile as he lent on door frame. “Don’t be Clara, I shouldn’t be so over bearing and pathetic, I know you can take care of yourself, I just...” he paused unsure how to finish his sentence. Clara’s heart gave a twinge. Pathetic? That’s how he viewed himself. “Doctor... Why on earth would you think that? You’re the greatest thing to happen in my life...” she said laying a hand on his shoulder making him look her in the eye. “Don’t ever think you need pity or that’s all you get, you’re stronger than any man I will ever meet, and will hear no argument from you, at least you have the heart to try when no one else will!” she almost begged fingers gripping into the soft wool of his coat. ‘KISS HIM WOMAN’ screamed her libido and for once Clara gave in to that command, she grabbed at his collar pulling him closer pressing a firm and warm kiss to his cool lips.

Thankfully this one had some control yet it wasn’t long enough for the Doctor to make any serious reaction. His eyes had closed the second there lips touched and his whole body went into shock. Clara broke it feeling him go stiff under her touch. ‘Steady girl, he isn’t use this remember don’t frighten him away’ joked her brain. That was true. He was exactly rejecting her he just wasn’t used to this type of affection. It had been a long time since River and that was in his last body. This one still needed ‘breaking in’ giggled her libido, ‘seriously shut up’ she mentally snapped back at the annoying voice. She stepped back opening her room, turning to lean on the door, she bit her lip wondering what to say next. The Doctor smiled “Goodnight my Clara” he said softly and stepped away from the door frame. “G’night” she mumbled shyly and slowly closed the door as he walked away to his own room not that he would sleep, she knew he would likely been reading or playing with one of the many rubix cubes she would challenge him too on fuel stops.

She couldn’t sleep. Clara rolled over for the 8th time in the few hours see had been trying to sleep. Her body ached. She felt like a lead weight. Every little creak of the house had her listening intently and her lungs burnt from holding her breathe so much. She was wrung tight with fear and lust. She was falling hard for that ridiculously sexy silver fox of a Time Lord and yet as jumpy as a kangaroo about the monster that was roaming about outside the house. Just. Waiting. She growled and sat up turning on the little lamp on the table. She grabbed at her watch 4.40am...oh for goodness sake! She dropped the watch on the bed and pressed her palms into her eyes until she saw stars. She flopped back against the soft covers willing herself to sleep, yet her mind just felt like running around wildly like a blasted cheetah on cocaine! Getting up she grabbed the silk robe on the back of the door wrapping herself in it she stepped out into the corridor and a few doors down to the bathroom.

The Doctor stopped in his pacing. He had been pacing around his king size bed for almost 2 hours racking his brain for any connection he could to this monster. If he didn’t hurry this investigation up, he would be burying the whole blasted town. That thought made him drop down heavily onto the bed. His back ached. That was new. Yet this body was rather less spry than his last. It was going to have a few issues. He sat up suddenly hearing the floorboard outside his room creak angrily.

He slowly reached for his sonic and stood from the bed. He aimed it at the lock on the door and pulled it open to see Clara standing rather shocked against the far wall. He must have scared her. “Oh, Clara, sorry, you okay?” he asked pocketing the screwdriver. She seemed to relax quickly. Nodding she stepped forward putting his hands in the pockets of her robes. “Yeah, I'm okay...Just can’t sleep” she offered sheepishly trying not to sound so timid. She immediately felt warmed by the concern that etched his features. She will always love that look. It was so human. “Perhaps you would be better with some company?” he countered lightly, stepping back with an unspoken invite to his rooms. She bit her lip shyly. To be honest she would feel better knowing he was with her. “In you get Clara” he said gesturing to the huge bed “I wasn’t tired, I've been working” he said sitting in the chair at the other side of the room and fingering a few of the pictures he had pulled earlier from the folder. Clara didn’t argue and slipped off the dressing gown.

She held back the giggle she felt a blush rise when she saw the Doctors face to her nightwear. It had to be the most delicate silk dress and stocking combo he had ever seen. He felt his eyes widen in hunger and swallowed back the string of un civilized words that fought for freedom from his mouth. He blinked hard and looked away feeling a blush grace his features. _‘Don’t stare you prevented old man good god!’_ He reprimanded himself. Clara felt herself blush at his approving look. She hadn’t missed the lustful look in his eyes. How long had it been for him? Surely he was...intimate with River. Though on second thought she had read that Time lords were populated through looms. There wasn’t really any physical action like humans. It was all done on in something similar to a dream state with them being a telepathic race. She climbed into the bed and snuggled down watching as The Doctor continued to running the pictures through his fingers. _‘Oh how I would die to have him stroke me like that’_ moaned her libido. Clara grunted at that thought. Sadly she had grunted a tad too loudly. The Doctor looked up from the pictures quizzically to see Clara with her eyes squeezed shut possibly in pain. He rose quickly and knelt on the empty side reaching out to stroke her cheek, she was flushed. Clara snapped her eyes open as she felt his cool fingers stroke her cheek.

The concern on his face filled her with one many emotions at once. She was almost panting. Why was it so hot in here? She sighed feeling his cooler hands cup her flushed cheek. Her skin felt as soft as peaches. Her eyes wide, so warm and inviting. His heart lurched as he felt her lean into his touch. His brain was screaming how wrong this was, yet his heart won over as he lent further over, his concern for her well being winning out. “Clara?” he started to try and ask but she smothered the words that failed to leave his mouth with a gentle yet inviting kiss. His body threatened to betray him. It begged for him to hold her, yet his mind was terrified of the consequences. Clara watched the internal battle in his eyes and wrapped her arms around his shoulders pulling him further onto the bed. Tonight she would have him. This had gone on far too long. He needed to let go of his fears. He needed to learn that love was worth fighting for. They seemed to stare into each other souls for what seemed forever until he relaxed against her small frame, his weight causing her pulse to race. Her soft curves seemed to mould into the firm lines in his body, his strong shoulders an anchor to her delicate frame.

His fingers dug into the soft sheet beside her waist as she teased another kiss from his lips as if asking permission to continue. He pressed closer deeping the kiss hungrily, she tasted so sweet. She tasted of Sugar and Pears. Thank god this regeneration liked pears. Her hands ran down his back feeling the muscles hidden by his thin white cotton shirt. It was too warm and they were both wearing far too many clothes for this stifling heat. The Doctors hands found themselves tugged away her silk negligee to feel her bare skin against his sweating palms. “Doctor!” Clara gasped as his hands dipped lower stroking against the inside of her thighs and unclipping her stockings. He looked up from pausing his ministrations in confusion, was this too much? Clara wriggled beneath him one hand tugging at the buttons on his shirt the other now in his soft grey hair, “Don’t stop” she breathed against his ear and he obliged by peppering her neck with tiny kisses. She bit her lip as she tried and failed to fight back the moan that left her throat. _‘Hurry up! Let’s see what he’s hiding!’_ squealed her libido as she opened his shirt and began to push it from his shoulders. He was the picture of masculinity. He wasn’t heavily muscled like most guys she had dated. He was perfect, for an alien. He was slim, his chest firm, yet not entirely flat, his stomach rippled with the faint lines of his toned abdominal muscles.

She ran hand palms down his front fingers curling into his belt as he claimed her lips once more, passion pouring from his gentle nips and tongue playing with her own; He pushed up on his for arms and sat up on his knees between her open thighs. ‘Oh shit when did he take off my underwear?’ her brain screamed in realisation that she was bare to his heated gaze. ‘Never mind that!’ yelled her libido as she took in the sight of him shirtless, panting, hair ruffled and CLEARLY aroused. Her libido back flipped in excitement as he pulled off his belt. Leaning back over her as he unbuttoned the tight dark trousers, he gave the last shred of control he had a voice before things got to far. “Tell me to stop Clara, Tell me to stop and I’ll leave, You need to be sure you want this” he practically purred in her ear, his Scottish lilt sending her body into pre-orgasmic shock, and lust haze her vision. She pulled at the trousers he has paused removing and dipped her hand inside without a second thought, closing her eyes as she heard the animalistic growl he gave as she pressed her palm against his throbbing member. “Clara, please, you have to be...” he panted fighting the urge to ravish her senseless.

This is why the Time Lord didn’t do physical contact. They maybe a supreme race yet had no control of emotion like humans. If let his emotions take lead he could hurt her. He would cause her pain that his hearts couldn’t bear. As her hand began to stroke at the twitching length under his cotton shorts, she slide her free hand into his hair and looked into his begging sky blue eyes. “I'm sure Doctor, I’ll never be more sure of anything else!” she breathed then gasped watching his eyes flash darker and the heat in the room increase to a ridiculous level. As their lips crashed together again in battle of tongue and teeth, she helped him push of the trousers and cotton briefs, her hands racked through his hair as he sucked harshly at the hollow in her throat. He lifted her bodily to rest flat on the bed as he lent down and settled between her thighs. He licked his lips and watched her face as he lent over her molten core. Finger still entwined in his grey curls, she bucked as he swiped his tongue across her heat. She moaned as he pinned her hips down to the mattress and licked her again like a cat did cream. He pressed the pad of his thumb into a soft bud as he teased his tongue further into her wet folds. She bit back the loud moan trying to keep a level head as she would hate for Vastra or Jenny to hear their antics.

Now Clara was no innocent virgin. Not by a loooonnggg shot! But glancing down to what The Doctor was carrying between his legs she finally understood the term hung like a horse! No wonder he had such an awkward run this body. She was wondering just how to approach the subject to The Doctor when she felt two of his long fingers press into her dripping heat. “Oh...FFFFFF...Doctor!” she growled hips bucking, hand flailing and clawing he continued to suck on her clit. She was going to explode. She was exploding as the Doctor curled his fingers at just the right moment sending Clara flying head first into one of her first orgasms of the night. She lay back panting her body humming content as the doctor got off the bed. She opened her eyes to watch his naked form lean and reach into his trouser pocket. _Condoms? No. Why the hell does he need his sonic?_ She wondered as he climbed back between her legs with the device. He lent up and gave her a soft sweet almost chaste kiss as he pressed the cool metal against her core. She gasped at the sensation. She pressed down against the sonic willing him to play out his seemingly kinky desire to fuck her with the item. He parted her lips with one hand as he pressed it into her wet entrance, _‘Oh holy f$ &@!’_ screamed her libido as it began to buzz and vibrate, causing her body to flood with pleasure. He watched he entranced. Seeing her laid out before him so open and wanting, he felt his hearts ache, how long had waited, all of the nights he had dreamed about her this way. Here she was, His Clara. The girl who risked everything by jumping into his time stream to save his life. His very existence.

“Doctor...Please...” he heard her beg her chocolate brown eyes locked to his stormy blue as he looked down to her. That was all it took. Sliding the sonic free he dropped it to one side, 300 years of longing and two words stripped him of all his inhibitions. One thrust and the dream was real. A animalistic growl burst from his throat as her warmth embraced him, together they moved slowly at first, drawing out the moment as the passion flared, the need for completion built to painful levels. He pressed her hard into the mattress as he picked up his pace hearing her whimper and moan beneath him, “Doctor...god please, I can’t!” she cried, she was so close, he forced some control and brought his fingers to her temples “Let go Clara!” he panted rocking his hips deep into her, “Come for me my precious girl” he whispered as he opened the link. Every nerve ending hummed. Every muscle drawn taught. Her heart practically stopped as the most incredible orgasm washed through her. He clutched at The Doctor as she heard him groan into her neck his own release, she could feel the waves of pleasure flowing through his fingers tips from his own body. Clara sighed content. Her heart slowly began to find rhythm again and her body weak, sweat cooling on her skin.

“Fucking Mary mother of god Doctor” she huffed against his bare chest which them rumbled with his chuckling. “My Clara what colourful language” he joked as she timidly tried to lift her arm to thump him in the side, alas her body was literally asleep. He had ploughed her to complete immobility. “Worth the wait?” he asked, she could practically hear the smug git smirking. She nodded sleepily. She was passing out. She recalled him pulling her closer and draping the light sheets across her before she blacked out.

Totally worth the wait.


	3. Hunting

The next day had a pretty normal start, if you can call alien hunting normal.

Clara was standing in the kitchen munching away on her breakfast when Jenny came in. “Good morning Miss Clara” she said “Sleep well?” she asked, Clara paused glancing at the girl trying to decided whether she was smiling or smirking. Did she know? Oh god. She nodded as she swallowed the mouthful of bacon sandwich she was chewing. “Yes, thank You, erm it was okay.” She stuttered still nervous over the girls smile as she left the room with Vastra’s empty plate from before.

Clara had awoken at a little after 10 to find The Doctor had left. She had found a note on the bedside table:

_Clara, Sorry that I have departed so early, I didn’t want you to think last night was a ’one-off’ so I decided to leave you this note._

_Hope you slept well. Didn’t wish to wake you as you looked so peaceful. Jenny will prepare breakfast for you as soon as you are ready, if you could then please join myself and Madame Vastra in the Warehouse, we can bring you up to speed on our conclusions to capture the monster._

_I thought we could go see the Twin moons of Moissantel once finished here. Their Festival of Star is due to begin soon and the food is fantastic!_

_Faithfully yours The Doctor x_

Clara couldn’t stop the huge smile that broke across her face. He was so sweet at times; it was hard to believe he was the ‘Destroyer of Worlds’. She showered, dressed and ate swiftly and then made the short walk to the warehouse with Jenny. “Ah, there you are Clara! Great timing” called The Doctor from the far end of the warehouse. He was knelt low with a plastic bag and a spoon? Seemingly scrapping something rather black and hard from the floor in front of what looked to be a small hovel. “The creature seems to have made a small home here” explained Vastra as she continued to search through the piles of abandoned junk in the large room. Whilst Jenny stepped up to assist her ‘Wife’, Clara stood beside the befuddled looking Time Lord on the floor before her. Her eyes immediately taking in the lovely view of his rear. _‘Oh yeah, *wolf Whistle*’_ called her libido, _‘Can’t wait to get my hands back on that sweet piece of..!!’_ Clara growled at the inner voice denying it chance to complete the thought. She had to focus. The Doctor was not one for all the lovey-dovey play other guys would give her. He was Alien.

Chance was last night may have been something far more significant to him that the basic human instinct that humans saw it as, so she tried to force a blank expression and stay alert. She would hate to cause them to fight by letting her emotions try and take charge. “Here, hold this” The Doctor commanded as he passed her the first plastic bag. He sniffed at the black lump held on the spoon. “Some...sort of...mineral?”He muttered scrunching his face into what could only be annoyed thought. Within a blink he flicks his tongue out and tasted the item. Clara shivered. She was SO going to have to wash his mouth out before she kissed him again. She forgot he had an oral fixation with things he didn’t understand. He licked nearly everything, from food stuffs, to electronics, chewed on pens, even licked floors and tables for residues! _‘I wish he would use that tongue like he did last night’_ whispered her libido naughtily, that brought forward a flash of memory that caused her to blush rapidly and turn away from the Doctor fighting back the inner turmoil that threatened to break out.

Sadly she glanced up at the wrong moment. Just in time to see the Doctor pull the most comical face of disgust she had ever seen, causing her to snort in laughter most un-lady like, which she tried to cover by coughing. “Lord Clara, are you okay?” said The Doctor concerned as he dropped the offending item back to the dusty floor. Still coughing Clara nodded “Yeah, fine, just caught some dust in my throat that’s all” she choked out, smiling at Jenny who was clearly fighting back an oncoming laughing fit as well. “Perhaps we should take a look on the upper floor Clara, whilst Jenny and Vastra finishes here?" he asked, she nodded and handed back the bag to which he slipped in his pocket before holding out his hand for hers. She blushed gingerly taking it and followed at his side upstairs. As they began to climb the Doctor gave her a casual smirk that made her feel all warm and fluffy, giving her the sudden urge to hug him.

Thankfully before her body betrayed her in that idea, The Doctor turned left towards the first of a few rooms. “You take that side, I’ll take this one, shout if you find anything” he called striding away, she spent a few moment to watch the departing Time Lord before she turned and set on her own investigation. A bathroom. Several closets full of junk and Some sort of office/bedroom? As Clara reached the 4th room she heard a growl. She turned to see something large and black sat in the corner of the room behind the door she had just come through. Oh Shit! She spun without a second thought and flew towards the other door she had seen, wrenching it open she ran through the rooms at random before finding herself on a fire escape. Hearing the creatures growl of annoyance at the chase, she fled down the steps forgetting The Doctor in her terror. She jumped off the platform landing heavily on the pavement a few feet below. It was still chasing her. It leapt down the steps with incredible grace after her fleeing form. Clara stumbled to her feet and ran for all she was worth.

As her lungs burnt as she dived into the next nearest building which looked to be an empty house. She stood with her back pressed against the door, listening for the monster. Silence. She dared to pull back the curtain that covered the window beside her to see it on the other side of the road head down seemingly tracking her scent. It seemed to glow. Was on earth was it? She gasped as its head or what you could call its head shot up straight in her direction. She ran for the stairs as it slammed its body into the door. She locked herself in the first room she found. Grabbing at her phone she pressed speed dial for The Doctor, “Clara? Thank Gallifrey, Where are you I heard growling?” he rushed out seemingly running, she could hear the sonic buzzing away in the background, again her brain immediately forgot the danger it was in and brought forward more flash memories of the previous night! ‘Gah’ screamed her libido as it quaked happily, Clara shook her head “I'm in some sort of house” she whispered “it chased me rather a way down the street” she continued still trying to calm her thundering heart. She heard the Doctor mutter angrily and pat the sonic “Ah ha got you! Hold on Clara, I'm coming!” he said suddenly cutting her off.

As she pocketed her phone she stepped further into the little room she had entered. Reaching for the wall she flicked on the old lights. They came to life dimly. She looked around, it was very small. Not much larger than a store cupboard with a tiny window. She lent up to peer out, nothing by grey industrial buildings. Sighing she leant against the wall beside the door. She listened for the monster. The boards outside the door creaked. A shadow appeared under the door as it passed by. It was then that the lights flickered and died. With a squeak of terror Clara pressed herself harder against the wall trying to sink into the shadows. She prayed the Doctor hurried up. Locked in this small room with that creature on the loose, her odds of survival were slim. She glanced about hoping to see something she could use as a weapon if she needed it, yet the room was bare save a table and dusty bookshelf. She strained her ears once more for noise. “Come on Doctor, please!” she whispered into the panelling, he just had to get here soon. She fought back the rising panic that he may be in danger himself when the floor boards creaked again... _What if it is in here?!_ Her brain screamed causing her to look around once more, but there was nowhere something that big could hide. The creak came again. A growl was heard as the door handle shook sending her flailing back into the bookshelf. It shook harder. Then something banged on the door.

Clara waited holding her breath for whatever it was, to leave. As a minute past and nothing else happened she stepped back towards the door to hear a familiar buzzing sound. It swung open almost hitting her to reveal the Doctor panting and wide eyed. “Clara, Thank Heavens!” he said, stepping forward she willed her heart back into her chest. He gave her a customary wicked smirk, “Thought I was the monster for a second didn’t ya girl” he tried to joke pocketing his beloved device; she huffed but stepped into his waiting arms. He held her tight to his chest and she pressed her face into his neck inhaling his dusty smell of old leather and oil off the tardis. “Yeah, I did for a second, was scared you wouldn’t find me...” she trailed off in a rushed breath. He held her tighter. “Never worry Clara, I will always find you. Always.”

Once re-acquainted The Doctor led her back into the corridor, the house was dark save the dim light from the boarded windows. Peeking into the other rooms, A sudden scuffling from the other side of the floor caused them to jump, “Quickly in here!” hushed the Doctor as he wrenched open a rather large full length doubled door wardrobe, wrapping an arm around her slim waist he dragged Clara backwards into it. Clara squirmed in the dark and enclosed space, back pressed against the Doctor chest, his arms wrapped around her. The Doctor grunted quietly. God the things this wee lass was doing to him. “Clara please stay still” he whispered as she wriggled “Sorry...it’s just tight” she hushed back at him. _‘Not as tight as she was last night!’_ perked up his libido suddenly causing the Doctor to flush hotly. _‘Bloody hell, of all the times you decide to bring that up!’_ he mentally snapped back at the lustful voice.

Clara shuffled her hips again feeling something pressing uncomfortably into her lower back. “Doctor, can you move you’re sonic...” she hissed lightly, he grunted again. His sonic? “Why do I need to move it?” he asked, they both seemed to have forgotten the creature in the house. “It’s pressing into me that’s why...” she said twisting her head to peer up at his face in the dark. The flushed embarrassment on his face confused her. _‘That’s not his sonic baby...’_ giggled her libido happily skipping about throwing out new wild fantasies. Oh god. Oh dear. Oh ... wow. Clara quickly looked away her own face heating up, THAT was why he was asking her to stop squirming. She couldn’t help the embarrassed giggle that left her even though she clamped a hand over her mouth. The Doctor tightened his grip on the small girl.

“I'm sorry...” she laughed “I didn’t mean to...” she tried to apologise, he sighed “I know, just...stay still Clara” he huffed, but the human tease had other ideas. ‘Why not help him out’ suggested her libido as she turned to face him. Letting her turn in his arms, He looked down to her. The dim light from a hole in the wood cast gentle shadows on her soft cheeks. He internally groaned. He’d wanted to have her screaming his name again ever since he woke this morning. Yet his chivalry won out and he forced himself to work to stop the insistent throb of arousal growing before he knew what they were getting into. Seeing his darkened lust filled eyes Clara raised up on her toes to press a soft kiss to his lips. Sparks flew. As he slowly began to kiss her back, she slid her hands up his clothed chest and pulled him closer. _‘Sex in a cupboard...kinky’_ laughed her libido as his fingers slid underneath the thin material of her jumper. Her brain seemed to register the small amount of space and possible time they had. Sex was off the board. But...

Feeling brave she ran her right hand back down his front and dipped her fingers under the waist band. Feeling more than hearing the approving growl from his throat, Clara pressed on, unbuckling his belt and pressing her hand into his tented trousers. He broke the kiss in a gasp as her cool fingers lightly grazed his arousal. “Clara, we...” he tried to start but failed as she pressed harder against him, the gaze in her eyes hungry and wanting. He parted his legs slightly as she opened him further to her touch. He lay his head back against the back of the wardrobe as he felt her gingerly graze her nails up his throbbing shaft. _‘Oh sweet mother of Gallifrey, this won’t last long...’_ groaned his brain as his body began to give in to her ministrations.

Clara couldn’t help but lick her lips as she watch his eyes flutter closed. He was so warm and heavy in her small palm. Sparing a glance down, she felt her mouth water. Her libido quaked in its anticipation. She pressed to one side of him in the small space turning him so she could kneel. She tugged down his trousers, no boxers this time. _‘Easy access, never know when you find a good firm desk or locked in a bedroom...’_ squeaked her libido finding its voice. Feeling her movements and the cool air now licking his thighs, The Doctor opened his eyes to see Clara eyeing his erection like she’d never seen one before. Her light strokes causing him to sweat as it twitched under touch. He watched memorized as she reached her tongue out, eyes locked with his own and _‘OH F!!!!’_ Screamed his brain and libido together, causing him to let out an incredibly erotic deep throated moan. She was going to kill him.

She swiped her tongue flat and wide up the underside of him, right up to kiss the tip feeling it twitch hard. Hearing him groan above her she did it again. His hands fisted at his sides. “Clara, I...can’t!” he begged quietly, breathing laboured. Her own arousal throbbed angrily at being ignored. She felt herself getting wetter as he moaned. Before she could properly take him into her mouth he grasped her shoulders pulling her to stand, turning and bending her slightly to face away from him. She gasped in shock as he pushes up her skirt, long skilful fingers quickly finding themselves inside her damp underwear. She moaned at the feeling. He teased her opening, internally groaning at finding her so wet with her need for him. She looked back at him and pressed herself down on his fingers as they slipped inside her heat. They weren’t enough, she need more. She keened her need quietly rocking back against his hand. She heard him groan again and removed his fingers.

She tried to turn but The Doctor had her pinned with his hips. He seemed to reach some for something. Oh. Not just something. Yep. His sonic. Kinky bastard loved every second of fucking her with it last night. She moaned her approval as she felt the cool metal press once more against her tight heat. He spread her and gently teased the device deep inside her, as it began to vibrate her mind went to mush. Jesus, she didn’t think she would be so turned on by such a thing. She felt The Doctor turn her in his arms again to face him, his lips capturing hers in a heated kiss, his erection still firm and demanding. “Fuck yourself, Clara” he breathed right in her ear. “I want to watch you” he said leaning back to view her. She didn’t need the command twice, she grasped the screwdriver and slowly teased it back out from her cloying heat before pressing it back in. She sped up her movements as she saw The Doctor rub his hands on his thighs eagerly, clearly warring with stroking himself. He eventually gave in and wrapped a large hand around his length stroking it languidly.

As Clara’s gasps gave hint to her oncoming release, he leant forward tilting her chin to look him in the eye, “Come for me, pet. Come for me.” He breathed. And she did. In order to quieten the loud cry that slipped from his chest she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood as her inner walls clamped down on the slick curved metal device inside her. Hearing her cry, the Doctor surrendered to his own release spilling hard and thick into his hand, his legs shaking from the effort to stay stood. Clara let the sonic slip from her hand and clunk noisily to the floor of the wardrobe. She leant into his embrace as he held her.

After a moment she spoke up. “I think we were meant to be hiding” she murmured as her brain reminded her of the threat outside. The Doctor chuckled. “yes, I think we got a bit distracted. Thankfully it must have left” he said pushing open the door to peer out. Clear. They hurriedly re-dressed, Clara nearly giving The Doctor a heart attack as she grabbed his sticky hand and began sucking his fingers. She smiled despite herself at his shock. “You really are a kinky one anit yeah?” he joked seeing her blush.

They rushed back to the warehouse to be met with a fight. Vastra was holding off the huge black beast of a creature with a large pole and Jenny was dashing left and right trying to lead it away from her partner. The Doctor pushed Clara behind him and raised his sonic “Cover your ears” he yelled and pressed down on the button. A horrible harsh squeal rang through the room causing the beast to throw itself to the floor in agony. Its body shiny like oil. It turned its head to view them with large red blood eyes. Its skin glowed as if little flames danced across it. It opened its gaping maw to reveal several sets of sharp looking teeth, a growl leaving its throat. It swiped at Vastra once again with a webbed paw. The next thing everyone knew it was howling in agony, then it was silent. It was frozen. All three turned to see Jenny standing with a dark blue canister smiling. “Fire extinguishers always come in handy” she said tossing it aside.

A few hours later:

As Clara watched The Doctor clear up with Vastra and Jenny on where he was taking the beast, she saw the local people begin to step back outside since the start of the nightmare. Her heart ached for the people who gathered in the small church yard to start burying their loved ones. She sighed as The Doctor approached. His eyes dark like night. His expression grim and cold like ice. Yet the warmth she gained from his smile reminded her of his fire. He lived up to his name. The Oncoming Storm. If Clara had any advice for his future companions as he enveloped her in a tight hug; it was that he really was one storm worth waiting for.


End file.
